


Nightly Escapades

by shutupmulder



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, The team finds out Ethan and Ilsa are together, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupmulder/pseuds/shutupmulder
Summary: The team finds out about Ethan and Ilsa’s relationship in an unexpected way.





	Nightly Escapades

Sunlight filtered through the curtains and Ilsa moaned softly as she woke up. The small room she and Ethan shared in the safe house only had a bunk bed and a single, ugly painting on the wall. She lay awake for a while, enjoying Ethan’s warmth against her back, her entire body relaxed after last night’s events and a good night’s sleep. 

After a few minutes she reluctantly crawled out of his embrace, her thirst and need to use the bathroom was too strong. Putting on her pyjama pants and tank top, she stepped out of their room into the living room/kitchen area they shared together with the rest of the team in the tiny safe house.    
  
Brandt and Luther were sitting by the kitchen table, coffee mugs in their hands.    
  
”Good morning.” They said as Ilsa moved towards the fridge.    
  
”Good morning.” She answered in a voice still heavy with sleep and took out a bottle of water, drinking several sips, closing her eyes at how good the cold drink felt against her dry throat.    
  
Brandt coughed when she finished, his eyes on Ilsa.    
  
”Someone must have a good morning.” He muttered and Luther tried to hide his smile.    
  
”What?” Ilsa said with an eyebrow raised, confused.    
  
”Nothing. Don’t mind me.” He made an innocent gesture with his arms and Ilsa rolled her eyes at him, letting it go, before she put down the bottle on the counter and moved towards the bathroom.    
  
Going through her bathroom routine, she let out a small gasp as she looked into the mirror, noticing a red mark on her throat.    
  
_ Ethan Hunt, you are a dead man, _ she thought as she realised Brandt and Luther must have seen it.    
  
When she walked out of the bathroom Benji and Ethan were awake as well. Benji sat on a chair by the table and Ethan was pouring himself a cup of coffee by the kitchen counter.  Making her decision, Brandt and Luther had already seen it, she walked up to Ethan.    
  
”Good morning.” He started off smiling, but the smile faltered slightly when he saw the look on her face.   
  
”This...” she pulled back her hair to expose more of her throat and pointed a finger to the revealed hickey. ”This is not okay.”    
  
Brandt and Luther tried to hold back their laughter, Ethan smiled proudly and Benji looked at them in confusion.

”It’s not funny, Ethan.”   
  
”Well, you weren’t complaining last night.” Ethan answered smugly, making Ilsa blush as the rest of the team groaned and Benji’s eyes were wide open in horror.   
  
”Still not funny, Ethan.”   
  
”Well, at least you’re not the one with finger marks all over your back.” Ethan said, making Benji choke on his coffee.   
  
”This is going to be fun.” Brandt mumbled and Luther leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, watching Ethan and Ilsa.    
  
”Are you complaining?” She raised an eyebrow.   


He didn’t hesitate a second. ”No.”   
  
”Besides, Ethan, this is more visible than some tiny marks on your back.”    
  
”Tiny? Do you call this tiny?” Ethan turned around, about to raise his shirt over his head.   
  
”No!” Ethan stopped his movements at the sound of Benji’s voice, turning to look at him. ”For the love of God, no. We don’t need to see the results of your.. uhm..”   
  
”Say it, Benji.” Brandt said, smirking.    
  
”Nightly escapades.” Benji finished awkwardly, making Luther and Brandt laugh out loud. Ethan was smiling and Ilsa rolled her eyes, still mad at him.    
  
”He’s right, though, we don’t need to see that.” Luther said after collecting himself.    
  
”Well, you already have.” Ilsa said, looking at the team with raised eyebrows.  _ Out of all ways they could have found out, it had to be this,  _ she thought. Ilsa and Ethan had planned on telling the team about their relationship but they had not figured out how to tell them, which was why it was still a secret. Until now.   
  
”I just need to ask something, how long has this been going on?” Benji asked.   
  
”Him giving me hickeys or me giving him marks on his back?” Ilsa dead-panned, making Brandt and Luther snigger.    
  
”No. Just no. I meant you two.. I mean it’s obvious you two have some kind of feelings for each other but I thought you had just been stupid enough not to act on it.”   
  
”Well...” Ilsa started.    
  
”Three weeks and four days.” Ethan added quickly.    
  
A small smile formed on Ilsa’s face. ”You’re keeping count?”    
  
”Of course.” He smiled back.    
  
”Oh, God. That’s why you took the room with the bunk bed. To be alone just so you could..” He shook his head at the thought. ”Meanwhile I have to share a double bed with Luther. And Brandt has his own single bed in our room.”   
  
”Are you implying we should take the double bed?” Ilsa asked.   
  
”No. That’s not what he’s implying. Not at all. We’re good.” Brandt said quickly, making the team laugh.    
  
”Good.” Ilsa said and poured herself a cup of coffee.    
  
”Why is that good? Did you have anything in mind?” Ethan smirked.    
  
”Okay, wow. Slow down, guys. This changes things and we’re gonna need some rules.” Brandt said.    
  
”Rules?” Ilsa asked and hopped up on the kitchen counter before taking a sip of her coffee.

”Yes, rules. Rule number one: No sex in any other place than the bedroom. Very important rule. We don’t want to walk in on anything.” Ilsa smiled while Benji and Luther nodded, agreeing with Brandt’s rule.   
  
”And rule number two?” Ethan asked standing next to Ilsa by the counter, holding his coffee mug.    
  
”Not too much PDA. Seriously.”    
  
”We’ll do our best.” Ethan looked at Ilsa who shrugged her shoulders.    
  
”Good.” Brandt finished, looking at Luther and Benji as if they had something to add they should say it now. They shook their heads.    
  
”Okay. Oh, by the way, I won the bet. You guys owe me 50 dollars each.” Brandt stated, chuckling as he looked at Luther and Benji.   
  
”Wait, what bet?” Ethan asked, looking at his friends.    
  
”Luther bet on you two obviously being in love but weren’t doing anything, Benji that you were friends but with some damn good chemistry and a possibly promising romantic future.” Brandt said simply. 

”And you?” Ilsa asked curiously even when she, knowing Brandt, had a perfectly good idea what the answer would be. 

”That you were totally fucking. Seriously, I’ve never seen Ethan this happy. I won’t say more about you, Ilsa, because you will probably kill me, but you look pretty damn happy as well.”   
  
”What else, Brandt? I can see you’re hiding something.” Ethan said, smiling at his friends words.   
  
”I have very good hearing. It’s not always a good thing.” He finished, shaking his head slightly, making Benji and Luther chuckle.   
  
Ethan’s eyes found Ilsa’s and he put his hand gently on her thigh. Their eyes spoke more than words and the rest of the team felt like they were intruding on an intimate moment.   
  
”I can’t lie, I am happy.” Ethan said honestly.   
  
Ilsa just smiled, put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him closer to her for a kiss.   
  
The kiss only lasted a few seconds and when they broke apart Ilsa murmured ”me too” against his lips.   
  
”Aww, aren’t you cute? But do remember rule number two. ” Brandt stated.   
  
”Come on. We have to be allowed to do some things.” Ethan said, turning to speak to Brandt.  
  
”Fine. Just try to think about the fact that there are other people in the room.” Brandt raised his eyebrows. 

”We will.” Ethan answered and Ilsa nodded. 

 

—   
  
”When you say you have good hearing, Brandt... You don’t mean you heard them last night, right? I mean, the rooms are as far apart as they can be.” Benji asked when the team were eating dinner later that night in the safe house.    
  
”No. I didn’t mean last night.” Brandt stated, taking a bit of his food.    
  
”Hold on, you knew about this but didn’t tell us?” Benji looked hurt.    
  
”Yeah. I found out about a week ago, on the mission in Belgrad. Those walls were very thin.” Brandt shook his head. ”I didn’t expect you to be so verbal in bed, Ethan.”    
  
Slightly blushing, Ethan shook his head. Ilsa and Luther laughed while Benji held up his hands as if ’please, no one wants to hear this’.   
  
”Me neither.” Ilsa smirked, looking at Ethan.    
  
”Oh come on,” Benji started.    
  
”Well you did ask.” Brandt answered matter of factly.    
  
”Yeah, I asked about your hearing.” Benji stated, a look of disgust still on his face. “And why didn’t you tell us?” 

“Well, I figured maybe they wanted to tell us when they were ready. That’s why.” 

“Since when did you become nice all of a sudden?” Ilsa asked, smirking.

“Since when did you start calling Ethan “baby”?” He returned, his smirk wider than hers and she narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Fuck you, Brandt.” Ilsa stated and Benji, Luther and Ethan chuckled at their exchange. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know what this is. I just thought it was a bit funny that they found out this way. Haha.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about it. Also, I have written a fic with five pages of smut... would you be interested in reading it?


End file.
